The Nutcracker
by FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: Lancelot sighed in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. He never had this much trouble with women, but for whatever reason McKenna always left him tongue tied and flustered, he just didn't understand it. His brothers in arms just laughed when he became flustered around her and gave each other knowing looks (they had yet to divulge their little secret to him though).


Lancelot sighed in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. He **never** had this much trouble with women, but for whatever reason McKenna always left him tongue tied and flustered, he just didn't understand it. His brothers in arms just laughed when he became flustered around her and gave each other knowing looks (they had yet to divulge their little secret to him though). He had met McKenna over two years ago, but he still remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Vanora had dragged him to the local ballet production claiming it would be good for him to get some fine arts into his system, and the fact that apparently one of her friends was a dancer in the company. He wasn't one for the "finer things in life" as people put it he was a solider, not some upper class fop. However, as much as he grumbled about it, no one could really say no to Vanora, as she did so much for his commander, Arthur, and his fellow brothers in arms. After the production was over Vanora had taken him backstage to meet her friend, McKenna, and he had fallen the moment he laid eyes on her… _

Lancelot was shaken from his thoughts when someone shook his shoulder roughly, when he came back to reality he noticed it was McKenna.

"Lancelot! Are you deaf now as well as dumb?" McKenna asked in a tone filled with annoyance.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere love. What did you want?" Lancelot asked in reply to her question.

"I asked, if you were going to just going to sit there all night moping, or actually order something. Vanora is getting tired of you sitting here all night and never buying anything. Besides I can't make a wage if you don't buy anything, I don't work here just out of the goodness out of my heart you know" she said.

"That's a lie, I had an ale the other day! I know you only work here so you can come look at my pretty…"

"Face? Yeha already heard that one, try something original. Your ale that you claim you bought, you couldn't pay remember? I ended up buying it for you" McKenna said.

"Oh yeha…I still owe you for that don't I?" Lancelot asked as he reached into his pant pocket. He may be a womanizer, but he was a womanizer who had manners, sometimes. Manner's dictated that he repay the lady who had paid for his drink.

"Don't worry about it, I don't want your money…_just your love_" The last part went unspoken. "Now if you'll excuse me I do have other customers to take care of. If you do want something just let me know." She stated as she walked off.

'_I do want something, you!' _His mind screamed.

~/~

McKenna swore under her breath and she wobbled out of her pirouette piquée*, yet again. If she kept this up she wouldn't be dancing next week, which was opening weekend, or ever again she had a feeling. She just didn't understand why she couldn't land what was normally such a simple move for her…_It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain solider would it?_ Her mind asked. _"Of course not! Why would I waste my thoughts on someone who isn't interested in me, besides he wouldn't even notice if I didn't show up to the tavern to help Vanora out"_ She replied silently to her self.

"Miss. Knight! Do I need to remove you from the role as the sugar plum fairy and put Miss. Giry our alternate, in instead?" Mr. Howell, her ballet instructor, asked exasperatedly. He was losing what little patience he had left with his principle dancer extremely quickly. Why she was failing at such simple steps recently was beyond him, it was almost as if her thoughts were elsewhere these days.

McKenna's face flushed from embarrassment, she had been caught day-dreaming, something that she had never let her self do while in practice before. She had seen to many of her fellow dancers get hurt because their heads were up in the clouds instead of down on the ground where they needed to be. "Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Howell. Je vous prônez que cela ne de reproduira plus"* she said, slipping back into her native language. She really needed to get her shit together or she was going to loose her job.

~/~

McKenna sighed in delight as she sank deeper into her hot bubble bath, her aching muscles needed this, especially after today's rehearsal. Mr. Howell had required her stay after the regular rehearsal had ended, he had said he wanted to "talk" to her about her performance, or lack there of. After a little chat about why her head was up in the clouds, he had her stay and practice for another two hours. After she was done with the extra practice she had rushed over to Vanora's tavern, as she had promised to help out earlier in the week, and was already late due to the "extra practice".

As she lie there in the tub her thoughts drifted to the way Lancelot's hands had felt on her body when he had caught her when she fell earlier that night…

'Damn him!' She thought as she smacked the water in frustration, 'I've got to get him out of my head. Why does he have this hold on me? It's not like he as any real interest in me. Why can't he be more like this mysterious "A" that I've been receiving letters and gifts from?

Vanora had suggested she join a pen pal program that paired local women with a solider from the local military. It seemed harmless enough at first, simply write a letter every few weeks to said solider and talk about whatever interested the two of you. It helped them forget about the war for a little bit, and to know that they had someone to "talk to" back at "home". Well soon she began falling for this solider who always signed his letters "A", he was thoughtful and seemed to truly get to know her, he also sent her the occasional gift.

They talked about many things, most recently the weather, and how it had been literally freezing for the past week, and that she was excited that soon it would be Christmas. To her surprise and delight, he had sent her a beautiful light blue winter coat along with another letter.

_McKenna,_

_I hope this coat keeps you warm during these winter months. I understand how cold it can get at home. If it does not fit, or it is not to your liking please send it back to the address included with the coat, and I will find you something that you like._

_I was excited to read that you made the leading role in this year's, The Nutcracker, you must have been busy with practice for the performance. I haven't always enjoyed the fine arts, but the way you describe your role has changed my mind! I thank you for the invitation to the opening night performance, I can't promise that I will be there, as there is a possibility we will have to go out on a mission. _

_I look forward to the next letter from you telling me all about your performance._

_-"A"_

~/~

Lancelot fidgeted again and pulled out his pocket watch, _'only five minutes has gone by since I last looked at it?' _He thought to himself. The performance wasn't supposed to start for another ten minutes! He snapped it shut in annoyance and shoved it back into his pocket. He glanced around the theater and saw his brothers in arms. At least **they** all seemed to be relaxed and enjoying themselves, Gawain and Galahad were laughing at something they had found amusing; Bors was talking to Kay about how his horse was needing new shoes. Tristian, was well…being Tristian, sitting silently and musing about god's only knew what.

Lancelot wouldn't have been so fidgety for a performance normally, but tonight was different. When the performance was over he planned to go to McKenna's dressing room and admit that he was "A" from the letters, and give her a special bouquet of different flowers, each with it's own special meaning.

He had spent hours at the local florist shop trying to pick the right ones for her, after talking it over with the florist they decided on Jasmine (for grace and elegance) with McKenna being a dancer they thought that those were a perfect fit, Calla Lilly (regal), Hydrangea (his heart felt emotion) and some lavender (McKenna's favorite). Lancelot only hoped when she found out who he truly was, that she wouldn't throw his confession back in his face.

Just as Lancelot was about to pull his watch out again, when the lights dimmed, and the ballet company's director came out and said a few words, and then the performance started.

~/~

McKenna grinned ear to ear as the audience gave her a standing ovation at the end of the performance. She was pleased with her performance tonight because she had nailed the steps she had trouble with previously. As she accepted the flowers from the director of the company she took one final bow as the curtain fell.

~/~

McKenna had just finished changing out of her sugar plum fairy costume, and into normal clothes when there was a knock upon her dressing room door. She stood for a moment puzzled, she wasn't expecting anyone at the moment, maybe it was her ballet instructor coming to tell her what a great job she did? She thought to her self as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, she thought surly this must be some sort of joke! For there stood Lancelot, with a package under his arm and a bouquet of different flowers in his hand, looking extremely nervous.

"Lancelot, what a surprise to see you here…are you lost?" She asked. _Because you couldn't possibly be here for me_ her mind commented as an after thought.

After a short pause, Lancelot finally spoke, "McKenna, good evening…May I come in?" he gestured towards her room.

"Yes!" she replied a little too quickly, judging by the amused expression Lancelot now wore on his face. "I mean, yes please come in, where are my manners?" _smooth McKenna, real smooth_ she deducted, as she stood to the side of the door and gestured for him to come inside. Once Lancelot was inside she closed the door and turned her attention to him wanting to know why he was here.

"Your dancing tonight was incredible, even more amazing than you described it in your letters that you wrote to me! Every move was as if you were on air…" He stopped short as he realized just what he had said, and mentally kicked him self. He hadn't planned to blurt out the part about the letters, he had wanted to lead up to it slowly. How was he going to smooth this one over, he had **no** idea.

"What I mean to say is…aww hell I'm making a mess of this aren't I? Maybe I should start at the beginning?" He asked sheepishly, not liking the cold murderous look on her face.

"Yes I suppose you should, because right now it's sounding like you've been going through my personal mail, which is against the law." She said in a low growl.

"Well you see about a year ago, Vanora told me I should join this solider pen pal program. 'It'd be good for me' she said. Well when I received the first letter from you I knew this was my chance to get to know you better, with out you being prejudice about my reputation. I meant every word I wrote to you. I bought you those gifts, such as the lovely blue coat you are wearing, to help express my feelings for you.

McKenna, I have gotten to know you from the letters you've sent me, but I want to continue to get to know you, but in person. Look, this bouquet of flowers is arranged just for you, and here is another gift for you" he all but shoved in her face.

"Each flower has a different meaning behind it. Let me explain it to you. Jasmine, for your grace and elegance, with you being a dancer I thought that those were a perfect fit. Calla Lilly because I find the way you carry your self is regal. Hydrangea, my heart felt emotion for you. And some lavender, your favorite" he explained as he pointed out each one. I also got you another gift, he said as he handed her both the bouquet and the box.

"Lancelot, I don't know what to say! Thank you for the gifts, but how do I know your really 'A'?" she asked him, with a look of suspicion on her face. "So far what you have told me is easy information that anyone could have access to." She pointed out.

"Open up your gift and you'll see that I'm really 'A'. If you still don't believe me than I'll write you another letter right here and now" He replied.

McKenna opened up the gift, and gasped in disbelief! She had been wanting this particular pair of pointe shoes for months now, but hadn't had the funds to purchase them. She had told "A" of her desire to own a pair of these, and there was also a note along with them.

_McKenna,_

_By now you are aware of who I am, I hope you are not disappointed. Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Lancelot_

_a.k.a "A"_

Silence, as McKenna couldn't find the words to express her joy at finding out that "A" was Lancelot. Her head was still reeling from shock, all these years of thinking he didn't notice her, and now finding out that he had indeed been noticing her. It all made sense now, how she hadn't seen it sooner she didn't know. Every time a gift arrived Lancelot had been the first to inquire about it, and he had been at several of her performances over the years. Then there was Vanora, the scheming matchmaker that she was. Vanora had known for years about McKenna's interest in Lancelot.

Since McKenna couldn't speak at the moment she did the next best thing she could think of to express her gratitude, she threw her arms around Lancelot and kissed him passionately until they were both out of breath.

"I take it that means you're not disappointed that I'm 'A'?" Lancelot asked chuckling, while holding McKenna close.

* * *

><p>So there are a few things to note here...<p>

1. The french phrase...I had a lot of trouble with this one..google translate said it was one thing and then when I asked people who either spoke french, or were professional translators they said it was another...so if it's still wrong then it's not my fault...The phrase Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Howell. Je vous prônez que cela ne de reproduira plus" is supposed to translate to "I'm sorry Mr. Howell. I promise it will not happen again."

2. Pirouette Piquée-Pricked pirouette. A term of the French School. Same as piqué tour en dedans. This is a pirouette in which the dancer steps directly onto the point or demi-pointe with the raised leg sur le cou-de-pieddevant or derrière, in attitude, arabesque or any given position. This turn is executed either en dedans or en dehors. (via ) the American Ballet Theater Dictionary... If you would like to view the video of said move you can click on the little icon on the upper left hand side when you go to the site. I can't post any links here and FF has gotten smart and wont let us fake links anymore:(...

3. For the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy I have a youtube video that I really loved, and used as the inspiration for the dance... Since the link doesn't work type in on youtube, "Bolshoi Ballet-The Nutcracker-Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy-Ovation" ...

4. This story took forever to write! I normally do Tristain/OC but wanted to try something different...This is a "short story". When I started writing it, it ended up being 10 pages and not even close to done (I also didn't like the way that it was turning out)...I am not use to short stories so if I'm missing something let me know and I'll try to go back and fix it.

5. Whoever can correctly identify the correct musical that some of the lyrics are from gets a gold star

6. Please review, and as always you rock!


End file.
